Hunter Reborn
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 – story takes place after 4.17. Missing scene directly after 4.17 scene with Mr. Adler and Dean.


**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time!

**Summary: **WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 – story takes place after 4.17. The missing scene in 4.17 directly after the section with Mr. Adler and Dean.

Raven524: So this little one shot is actually dedicated to my inspiration and friend Lo who missed having a Sammy moment at the end of 4.17. Hope you like it!

**Hunter Reborn**

Are you ready to stand up and be who you really are? Zachariah's voice echoed in the still office. Dean stepped back and realized two things at once. First, he really was beginning to hate angels. They could never come out and say anything straight. So now he was supposed to step up to the plate and do just what exactly?

But more importantly, there was something missing. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked as a memory surfaced.

"_We're supposed to be something else—I know you…" Sam's earnest voice struck a chord with Dean._

"_You don't know me!" Dean watched the hurt flash in the young man's eyes. For a brief moment, it made him feel uncomfortable to see the pain there but then it was gone. "You should go…"_

Dean looked around the office and saw that the angel had fled. "How unusual! I'm so tired of you guys screwing with us!" Suddenly the office was too small. He had to get out, he had to find his brother and so help him if Sam was hurt….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam walked out into the company parking garage. He paused at the silver Prius parked next to the Impala. It looked so wrong, like it didn't belong. Just like he didn't belong here either—and neither did Dean Smith. He ran his hand along the smooth lines of the black beauty, taking comfort from her familiarity. "Don't worry girl, we'll figure this out…"

He pulled out of the garage and headed back to his apartment. It was vastly different than the one Dean lived in. He had a one room studio that had a fold out sofa bed and a galley kitchen. It wasn't in the best place in town since he had only just started his new job—the one he just quit. Sam sighed as he put the key in the lock. He tossed his laptop onto the rumpled bedding before he went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Here's to carbohydrates…" The young hunter chuckled as he took his first sip. He gazed around the crappy interior and couldn't help but feel this was something he was used to. He pulled the hated yellow polo off and shrugged into a loose fitting T-Shirt. He pulled his favorite hoodie out and slipped it on before he changed into his well-used faded blue jeans. "That's better…"

He winced as he eased into the old kitchen chair. Now that the adrenalin rush had faded, the bruises from his encounters with the ghost were making themselves known; including the pounding in his head. He hadn't slept much the night before, visions of Dean and him fighting other monsters kept running through his brain. At one point, he called out for his co-worker only to wake to the empty room. He almost hadn't gone into work, but then some habits died hard. It was while he was sitting in that tiny cube that it finally hit him. He didn't want to be there—he wasn't supposed to be there. In a flash of anger, he stood and took out the phone with the iron poker he'd left by his desk after they took out the spirit.

With each stroke another memory surfaced, he saw Dean hitting the trunk of the Impala with a crow bar. Sam shook his head at the picture in his mind. It couldn't be true—Dean said he didn't know him and he had to believe it. He took another sip of the beer in front of him and sighed. He felt like a part of himself was missing. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

This was crazy—maybe he was crazy. "Time to move on I guess…maybe give this hunting thing a try" Sam mumbled as he stood. The room swayed for a moment as a pain sliced through his mind. "ARGH!" Sam screamed as he fell to his knees. His eyes filled with tears as image after image flooded through his mind. The echo of laughter was followed by black eyes filled with hate.

Flames, people dying, Dean being torn to shreds, a woman who promised him power to kill demons; the hunter curled into a ball on the floor, his last conscious thought was "Dean".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paced in his living room, his phone to his ear as he listened to Bobby tell him he hadn't heard from Sam. He had rushed home hoping his brother had come here but in the end, he'd been left with nothing. He gazed over at the computer he and Sam had used the previous night. He snapped his fingers as he realized the link to Sandover was probably still active. If he could access the personnel records…

Twenty minutes later he was sitting outside a dump. The neighborhood had definitely seen better days. The smell of human urine and garbage filled his nose and almost made him gag. "Wow Sammy, guess you got the short end on this one." Dean muttered as he climbed the stairs. He stood outside the apartment and paused. What was he going to say to Sam? What if his brother still didn't remember him? And worse yet, how could Sam park the Impala in this kind of neighborhood?

He had to admit, he was glad to see his baby untouched. He'd been tempted to slide into her for just a moment, but he had more pressing matters. First he'd get Sam and then he'd take them all out of this hell hole. He knocked loudly on the door but there was no response.

"Come on Sam, I know I told you to leave but we have to talk…" Dean called through the door.

"You ain't gonna get no answer mister…" A small girl of about six stood in an open doorway to the next apartment.

"Why not?" Dean squatted down so that he wouldn't be as threatening to the small child.

"They took him away in the ambulance—he was making a lot of noise. My mama called 911 and they came and took him away." The little girl looked down at her bare feet before she backed slowly into the other apartment.

"Did they say what hospital?" Dean asked quietly. Footsteps entered the hallway behind him followed by a curt voice.

"Sally Mae, you get yourself back in that apartment. How many times I gotta tell you to not talk to strangers!" The woman said as she moved between Dean and the small girl.

"I didn't mean no harm ma'm—I just wanted to find my brother. You called the ambulance for him, did they say which hospital?" Dean smiled as the woman's shoulders loosened.

"They took him to St. Marks. Probably got him in detox by now. The way that boy was wailing—talking nonsense. Demons, ghosts and vampires—such a shame. He seemed like a nice young man…" Dean didn't wait to hear anymore. He had to get to Sam before something worse happened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned as he tried to pry his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the smell of bleach followed by the realization he couldn't move. His body was encased in a white jacket, his arms pulled snugly around his sides. He looked and saw he was in a bed, but the window in the room had a metal screen on it.

"What the…" his voice sounded strained and weak. His throat was sore as if he'd been yelling. However the last thing he remembered was sitting in his apartment, drinking a beer. How had he ended up here?

"There's our boy. We were worried about you." A man in a white lab coat stepped up to the bed. He held a clip board in his arms. "So far your tox screens have come back negative so I've asked our psychiatrist to stop in. She'll try to help you sort it all out." The man placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sam rasped.

"You were brought in suffering from what we originally thought might be a bad trip. But you show no signs of drug usage. Have you had these kind of episodes before?"

"Episodes?" Sam tried to move but the room began to sway.

"Take it easy, we had to give you something to calm you down young man. Yes, you came in screaming that demons were coming. But don't worry son, you're safe here."

Sam watched as the doctor hung the chart on the end of the bed. "Dr. Reinholt will be in shortly to visit. Until then, try to relax. You really are safe here."

The young hunter sighed. His head still felt like it was going to explode and the damn jacket they had him in was uncomfortable. Something inside him was screaming he had to get out, had to escape. He began to move his shoulders. Maybe if he could loosen the straight jacket….

"Now Mr. Wesson, we can't have you hurting yourself." A woman of about forty entered the room. Her slightly graying hair was held up in a bun, a pen was sitting behind her ear and she had a clip board in her hands.

"It's too tight. Couldn't you take it off now—I won't hurt anyone." Sam turned his puppy dog eyes on the woman who merely shook her head.

"Sorry Sam, but it's for your own good. Now how about we talk about those demons you saw?"

Two hours later, Sam felt like he'd been put through the wringer. The psychiatrist had spent most of the time trying to get inside his head. He'd tried to be somewhat honest, but his guts told him not to reveal too much. In the end, the doctor had clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before writing something else on the clip board.

"That's all for now Sam. I'm going to ask them to transfer you to another ward where we can go further into what is causing these episodes. In the meantime, I'm ordering some drugs that should help you…"

"NO! No drugs—please…" Sam watched as a nurse came in with three syringes. He winced as they were injected into his shoulder.

"They will keep you calm Sam and help stop the dreams." Dr. Reinholt cooed as she turned to leave. "I'll see you upstairs in your new home…"

Sam's eyes slowly closed as the drug took effect. He never saw the doctor turn, her eyes flashing black before she smiled and left the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean I can't see him? Where the hell have you put my brother!" Dean demanded as he clenched his fists. He'd arrived at the hospital only to find out that Sam Wesson had been admitted and was now in the psychiatric ward.

"His insurance and other personal information don't show any brother or relative. According to his file, his parents are both dead. Unless you are family, I can't let you in to see him." The nurse stood with her hand near the phone. It was clear she was getting ready to call security. Dean would have to find another way.

"Fine, I'll come back with proof. In the meantime, you better not do anything to him, you understand me?" Dean growled as he turned and left the waiting area. This was so screwed up. His brother obviously was still being affected by the Angel memory spell. When he got his hands on Zachariah, he really was going to stab him in the face this time.

He sat in the Impala and took a deep breath before he reached for his phone. "Hey Bobby, I need a little help. Yeah they got him locked up in the psychiatric wing…no I don't know why. But they won't let me see him—can you get down here?"

Dean hung up the phone and looked up at the barred windows above him. Some where in that building his brother was being kept from him. He couldn't help but feel he had to do something before it was too late. As he started the engine, something he thought had died, rose in him. A feeling of being needed, of having to save his brother was strong again. "I'll be back Sam—you just hold on little brother."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam winced as he felt another prick, this time in his arm. He opened unfocused eyes and glanced at the source of the irritation. The straight jacket was gone, but his arms and legs were held to the bed by restraints. He still couldn't move.

"We just started an IV to help you Sam. Just relax…" Dr. Reinholt's voice had a strange echo quality to it. Her form wavered in front of him as he tried to focus. He licked his lips and tried to talk, but nothing came out of his parched throat.

"Don't worry Sammy, you'll remember soon enough but by then it will be too late." Sam screamed as white hot pain erupted behind his eyes. It was almost like something was being downloaded into his mind. Pictures, no memories were flying by almost too fast for him to grasp. His stomach clenched and he felt himself getting sick and yet the images continued until he finally collapsed back into the darkness.

"So you are the great threat to us? I'm so glad the angels care so little about you. It makes my job that much easier. When I take you to Lilith, you'll be totally broken; nothing more than a tool for her to use or discard." Dr. Reinholt removed her finger from the young man's forehead. She checked the IV and smiled as the drugs continued to flow into the unconscious young hunter. Soon he wouldn't know what was real and what was illusion, then she would break him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean jumped when Cas appeared beside him in the Impala. "Where are you going Dean?"

"You know you really need to work on this whole "I Dream of Jeanie" thing. I mean, can't you at least call first!" Dean swallowed as he tried to keep the car on the road. His nerves were shot already without having angels popping in on him.

"Why did you leave Sam behind?" Cas repeated, his blue eyes gazed directly at Dean.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because your boss thought it would be funny to not reverse the memory spell."

"He could not…" Cas interrupted

"Why not? He created the spell, why couldn't he reverse it?" Dean pulled the car to the side of the road. He didn't want to risk an accident while he argued with the angel.

"Something interfered. Your brother should have been released at the same time you were but…"

"For crying out loud Cas, just spill it. I'm so tired of the half truths and the innuendoes. What happened?" Dean turned and almost thought he saw a moment of guilt in the angel's eyes.

"My 'boss' as you call him didn't mean any harm to either of you. In fact, he meant only good to come from this. You were meant to find your true calling and Sam was to be reminded of his own strengths…"

"Great, so get to the part where my brother ends up in the 'One Flew Over the Cuckoos' Nest' remake. 'Cause I gotta say, your boss did a bang up job so far." Dean was seething. How dare they mess with them like this? He was tired of being treated like an object. From now on, he and Sam would be in the driving seat and the rest of them could take a hike.

"Dean, a demon has interfered. Before we knew what was happening, it managed to get to your brother."

"A demon—A DEMON?! You let a demon capture my little brother while you were showing me how important my being a hunter was to your cause? Fine Clarence, then why don't you just hop over and bring him back…" Dean watched as Cas swallowed.

"I can't…the demon has placed protections around Sam. I tried, but I couldn't get through…" Castiel's eyes dropped to his hands.

"So basically, you're telling me I have to break my brother out of a high security lock up and then you can help him?" Dean wanted to strangle the angel in front of him.

"If we had known, we would have protected Sam. But he wasn't supposed to leave. Both of you were to be together when Zachariah appeared…."

Dean hung his head. "Yeah, well too bad I told him to leave then huh…"

Cas gazed back at Dean before he responded. "The blame is not yours Dean; we should have been more vigilant. But there are only so many of us and we must guard the remaining seals."

"Well then it's a good thing we humans have a plan. Now if you're not going to help, then move it along because I got to meet Bobby in about twenty minutes…lucky for you he was heading this way when we didn't return his calls." Dean felt the movement of air and before he blinked, the angel was gone. The phone in his pocket buzzed alerting him to Bobby's arrival.

"Hey Bobby, let's meet at the hotel and then we can go from there." Dean gave Bobby directions before he started the car and headed toward the hotel he'd reserved under the name of Dean Smith. "May as well max out the credit card while I can…" Dean grinned as gunned the engine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was trapped, visions of monsters attacking him and people dying continually ran through his mind. He couldn't escape, they followed him whether he was awake or sleeping. Part of him knew these were memories, his life but another part argued he was Sam Wesson, computer programmer, not a demon hunter. Who did that kind of stuff anyway? Dean Smith had been right, it was crazy—he was crazy.

"That's right Sam, there are no demons. See I told you the drugs would help." Dr. Steinholt's voice broke through the drugged haze that kept him trapped. "Just a few more injections and I think you'll be ready to leave this place. I'll take you visit my friend Lilith—she can't wait to meet you again."

"No—no more—please" Sam whispered as he tried to focus. He blinked as he saw the woman's eyes in front of him go black. "NO—You're a demon!" The young hunter tried to move away, fear filled his eyes as he tried to focus. Another voice in his mind whispered. _"Practice Sammy, that's it, take what you need and you won't have to fear them—they will fear you!" _

"_I can't Ruby, this isn't right…" Sam argued as the girl slid the knife across her arm._

"_You know you want it Sam, you need it to be strong. Take it for Dean Sammy; take it to help protect him from the demons who will take him back to hell." Ruby's voice was velvety smooth. A voice he felt he might trust._

"No, stay away from me!" Sam yelled as he bucked against the restraints holding him. One of the restraints broke and he quickly managed to free himself. The doctor was standing at the door yelling for help as he pulled the IV and stumbled across the floor.

He pushed the doctor aside and burst into the hallway. Two burly orderlies moved up, each holding a wooden baton in their hands. Sam feinted to the right and followed up with a round house kick to the middle of one of the men. He smiled as the man fell over, his arm around his middle. But his victory was short lived as the other man drove his nightstick into Sam's abdomen. He grabbed his middle and hunched over, but still he continued to fight.

The young hunter drove his head into the standing man, shoving him to the ground as he pushed ahead towards the doorway at the end of the hall. He managed to reach it, but was thwarted as the door was locked. "You can't get away Sam, now calm down." Dr. Reinholt's voice sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head, trying to clear it. But the drugs in his system made him weak.

The orderlies were back on their feet and they looked angry. Sam shook his head and tried to stand to his full height. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He managed to take down one of the men again, but not before being hit hard enough to split the skin on his cheek. He fell, his head spinning as another blow was delivered to his ribs. He curled into a ball, as the batons and feet pummeled him. He wished there was someone out there to help him, but he was all alone. No one would come and the demon would win.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr Robert Welby waited impatiently at the nurses' station. The young man at his side was practically jumping out of his shoes with impatience. "Take it easy Dean or they'll kick us out of here. You follow my lead now…"

"Dr. Welby? I'm Dr. Crane. I admitted Sam Wesson for treatment. The nurse here says he is your patient?"

"Yes, he was doing so well, but then he probably forgot to take his medication again. I had hoped his new job would work out better for him." Bobby smiled as he handed over the fake medical file to the doctor.

"As you can see, I have the authority to have him transferred to my facility where I can treat him." Bobby smiled as the doctor nodded.

"So he does have a brother? I'm sorry, but there was nothing in the file…"

"Just a misunderstanding I'm sure—can I see my patient?" Bobby watched as the doctor handed him back the file.

"Sure, I'll have the necessary transfer paperwork drawn up. Do you want him moved by ambulance?"

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll just sedate him and take him with us now if that's okay with you."

"Well he has been combative—he attacked two of our orderlies earlier today. We had to place him in higher security. Maybe we should check with Dr. Reinholt."

"Why don't you have her meet us in his room? I'm sure this was all can be worked out." Bobby Singer grimaced at the thought of what they would find. If Sam had roughed up some of the workers, they most likely had him drugged pretty heavily.

"Follow me then…"

A short time later, the two hunters stood in shock at what they found. "Dr. Crane! What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded as Dean rushed forward and knelt by his unconscious sibling. Sam was in a padded room. A straight jacket was fixed around his upper body, but it was the bruises that were most disturbing. Sam's right eye was swollen shut. There was a bandage on his cheek that covered up another bruise. The smell of vomit and urine was so strong, it was clear his brother had been abused while under their care. Dean really wanted to punch something, but he reigned in his temper as Bobby was doing a good enough job without him.

"He attacked our staff—they had to defend themselves…" Dr. Crane started, but even he looked shocked at the condition of the patient "I didn't know it was this bad—Dr. Reinholt assured me he was fine"

"I want a wheelchair up here stat—I'm taking my patient right now. You'll be lucky if I don't press charges against this hospital!" Bobby ground out as he stood between the doctor and the injured hunter.

"Yes, that would be best. Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this…" Dr. Crane hastily left the room.

"Look what I've done to him…" Dean said softly as he pushed a sweat soaked bang from his brother's face.

"You didn't do nothing Dean—Sam won't blame you for none of this…" Bobby started as he looked around the room. He noticed symbols had been placed around the room. "I think we better get him out of here. If I'm right, those symbols are keeping your buddies out which means…"

"Hello boys…nice of you to join the party!" Bobby gasped as he was flung across the room and held against the wall. Dean rose on his legs, but soon joined Bobby, both hunters were pinned and helpless as the demon moved towards Sam.

"You leave him alone you bitch!" Dean cried out as he struggled.

"I was going to play with him some more, but now I'll just have to take him the way he is. Don't worry, Lilith will find a use for him." Dr. Reinholt moved and placed her finger under Sam's chin. Dean heard his brother moan softly, his unfocused eyes moved around the room but it was clear his brother had no idea what was happening to him.

"Sammy, you have to wake up!" Dean called.

"D'n? Are we at work?" Sam said softly, his eyes trying to follow the voice but failing.

"Sam, it's me—your brother Dean…"

"No, not brother—told me to go…" Sam shook his head before he let it fall to his chest.

"This is too good. He'll be like putty in my mistress's hands. You really should thank your angel buddies for serving him up to us on a silver platter. Now as much as I'm enjoying this, it's time I take my package and go." Dr. Reinhold motioned with her hand and a wheel chair rolled into the room.

"You leave him alone you bitch! If you touch him, I'll kill you!" Dean screamed as he tried to find a way to get down off the wall. He noticed Bobby was moving his hand up and down, after a moment he realized what he was doing. It was time to keep the demon entertained.

"Why don't you take me? I mean I was her bitch boy right?" Dean watched as the demon rose and walked calmly towards him.

"You already have fulfilled your purpose Dean. We don't need you anymore…" Dr. Reinholt smiled as Dean drew in a sharp breath. Was he the only one who hadn't known?

"Well then you don't know squat because I'm the one who's also gonna end it—starting with you!" Dean began to recite the exorcism he'd memorized. He didn't really think it would do much more than irritate the demon, but at least it might give Bobby a chance to remove one of the symbols. Of course, he had to hope Cas was listening in this time which didn't give him much hope. But they had to work with what they had.

A strong hand around his throat stopped the words and reminded him of another demon not too long ago who had done the same thing. "As I said, your services are no longer required Winchester. But I bet there are a few of us in hell who want to meet you again…"

The room began to darken as his air supply was compromised. Just as he was about to give into the darkness, the sound of wings filled the air followed by a scream from the demon. Dean fell to the ground and rolled, his hand moving to his throat as oxygen surged into his lungs.

"You will not harm the Winchesters" Cas's voice rang throughout the room. The strength behind the voice sent shivers down the older hunter's spine.

"You cannot be here—I have placed the signs…" The demon within the doctor raged. Cas moved his hands to either side of the woman's face, his eyes blazed as he began to chant.

"No!" The demon screamed as it was pushed from the host's body and destroyed. Dean watched as Cas gently lowered the woman to the floor. Bobby moved forward and felt for a pulse, his shoulders relaxed as he looked up at Dean. "She's alive."

Dean moved quickly towards his brother. He turned to Cas, his eyes blazing. "Fix him"

Cas nodded and moved closer. He closed his eyes and placed a finger on Sam's forehead. A moment passed and the angel moved back. "He is back to himself Dean."

"Can't you fix the rest?" Dean could hear a rattle in Sam's chest that he didn't like. Not to mention all the drugs he'd been pumped full of. Sam wasn't out of the woods yet.

"He will not die Dean, which I have ensured. But he will need his brother to help him sort things out." Cas smiled softly before he disappeared.

"Hell, you have to put up with that a lot Dean?" Bobby groused as he moved to help Dean lift Sam into the wheelchair.

"You have no idea Bobby. Let's get him out of here and back to the hotel where we can check him over." Dean gently removed the straight jacket and replaced it with his own. He leaned down and whispered into Sam's ear. "Welcome home baby brother…don't worry I've got you."

It only took them a few minutes to reach the hotel. After struggling with the unconscious boy, they finally managed to get him into the room and onto the bed. Bobby returned to the Impala to get their supplies while Dean quickly stripped the soiled clothing from his brother's body. He sucked in a breath at the amount of bruising.

"Oh God Sammy, I'm so sorry." He gently began to wash his brother, taking special care around the bruises on his chest and back. He heard a soft moan as he pushed against his brother's ribs, but was glad to notice they didn't appear to be broken. He looked up as Bobby entered the room with their bags and a bucket of ice.

"I thought we might need this." He replied as he placed the ice on the table near Dean. His gaze softened as he took in the condition of the youngest Winchester. "He's gonna be okay Dean, its just gonna take him some time."

"Yeah, I know Bobby. But until I hear it from his lips, I'm going to worry." Dean reached forward and ran his hand through his brother's matted hair. "Don't worry Sam, once you're feeling better we'll get this washed for you."

A soft moan was followed by the blinking of hazel eyes. "D'n?" Sam rasped.

"Hey there Sam. How are you doing kiddo?" Dean watched as unfocused eyes moved around the room before settling on him again.

"H'm?" Sam whispered

"Yeah, we're home and you're safe. You just need to let the drugs run their course…" Dean watched as his brother's eyes slid closed. The muscles in his brother's shoulders relaxed as he drifted off to sleep.

A short time later, Dean had managed to get Sam dressed and covered. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he gazed at his sibling. He had forgotten the number one rule in their family, look out for Sammy. He'd been so busy feeling sorry for himself, he almost lost what he'd gone to hell for in the first place.

He jumped as a cup of coffee was placed in his hands. "Gonna be a long night. You might want to consider getting some sleep yourself Dean. Sam'll be all right—I'll take the first watch."

Dean nodded as he placed the coffee on the table. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted off sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean jumped as the door to the hotel opened to admit Bobby and their breakfast. "One of these days I'm gonna shoot you Bobby…"

"You can try Dean—you can try. Any change?" Bobby nodded towards the bed where Sam was currently sleeping off the drugs he'd been given. It had been a rough couple of days. But in the end, his brother had managed to pull through. The drugs actually were allowing his body the rest it needed as the bruises and other injuries healed. Dean was still angry when he found the foot marks on his brother's side and back. That meant he'd been kicked while he was down.

But other than bruising and a couple of cracked ribs, Sam didn't seem any worse for the wear, physically anyway. Emotionally, his brother had been all over the place. One minute he was frightened, then he was angry but more often than that he would just stare and not engage in any conversation. Dean knew it was the drugs messing with his baby brother, but he still worried what other damage may have been done.

A soft moan sounded beside him alerting him to his brother's waking. "D'n?" Sam whispered.

"Right here, you need anything?"

"Thirsty…" Sam managed to get past chapped lips.

"I bet, here let me help you." Dean held Sam's shoulders and guided the glass to his lips. "Small sips now Sam." He watched as his brother gulped at the liquid. He finally took the glass away and placed it on the table beside him.

"Say, are you hungry? Bobby brought us some breakfast. I think he has scrambled eggs and maybe some yogurt…" Dean watched as Sam blinked, but this time his eyes stayed open and appeared to be clear.

"What happened Dean?" Sam managed as he let Dean place a couple of pillows behind his back. Bobby brought over the food, but Sam simply looked at it before he repeated his question. "What happened?

Dean sat on the other bed and let his head fall to his chest for a moment before he looked up into the concerned eyes of his brother. "Are you okay Dean?" Sam started to push himself up.

"Hey, stay there. I'm okay Sam. In fact, I'm more than okay thanks to you…" Dean gently pushed Sam back against the pillows and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll tell you what, you start eating and I'll fill you in on what I know…" Dean watched as Sam sighed before picking up the fork and spooning some eggs into his mouth.

"Well, once upon a time there was an awesome hunter named Dean…" Dean continued to fill his brother in on what had happened to them. He could see Bobby shaking his head at certain parts, it was the first time the older hunter was hearing the whole story as well. By the time he finished, Sam and Bobby both were staring at him.

"What?" Dean remarked as he removed the empty plate from Sam's lap.

"Let me get this straight. I tried to get you to open up to me at the cabin, I told you none of this was your fault and still you wanted to quit it all. So it took me being locked up in the looney bin after we got to live 'It's A Wonderful Life' with one of your angel friend to make you see the light?" Sam rolled his eyes while Bobby stood up to wait for the explosion.

Dean backed up as well, his eyes watching his brother as he gazed down at his fingers. After a few moments he couldn't stand it any longer. "So you going to hit me or what? I seem to recall you are due a few good shots Sammy."

Sam's head snapped up as a smile curled his lips. "Huh, I'll have to thank those idiots after all…"

Dean shook his head. "What are you talking about Sammy?"

Sam turned to Bobby and grinned. "He called me Sammy…"

Both boys laughed as Bobby stormed out of the room muttering 'idjits' under his breath. They weren't fooled, they still had things to discuss and the apocalypse wasn't going to go away. But for today, they had each other and that was okay.

The End.


End file.
